


My Fault

by Frost_Queen



Series: Death Hurts [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Making Tags Is Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frost_Queen/pseuds/Frost_Queen
Summary: Just read the story. Please. Or don't I guess but like, you've read this far into the summary, might as well go for the whole story?
Series: Death Hurts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694089





	My Fault

She didn’t know how it happened. One moment they were walking across a street and in the next the car came flying at them. She remembered running towards her little brother who was flung across the street with her older brother matching each step. “No no no no no no no no no. Please be okay please.” She vaguely heard a voice screaming out when she realized it was her own. She shook him hard screaming out his name. “Please come back.” Her brother whispered beside her. Then all of a sudden she heard ambulances and police cars. Her little brother was carted away as a lady came to talk to her and her older brother. She didn’t hear a word they were saying. All she could do was follow them into a car that took them to the hospital. Her parents were already there. She could see her mom with tears streaming down her eyes and her dad close to doing the same. She ran up to them and hugged them. “wi- will he be alright?” She asked through her tears. “I- I don’t know.” Her dad stutters out. Her dad never stutters. Her brother gets wheeled into a room and she tries to follow but someone stops her. She tries harder but her parents hold her back. All she can do is watch and try to listen for the commotion inside the room. She hears a distant “clear!” And then it’s gone. She watches the door open and a doctor comes out. He shakes his head “I’m sorry for your loss.” At that moment her world shatters. She falls to her knees. Why. Why was it her little brother. It was all her fault. If she had insisted on saying no when he asked her and her older brother to go swimming this wouldn’t have happened. He would still be alive. She’s crying. She doesn’t remember the next few days. She doesn’t remember eating. She can’t sleep. If she slept she would see him get hit over and over and over again. She can’t stop seeing it even when she’s awake. Her older brother isn’t much better. At night she goes into the room her two siblings shared just to see if it was all a cruel joke. Any moment now he would pop up and then she would hug him and then yell at him for worrying her so much. They would all be happy again. She waited a day. And then two days. Soon those days turned to weeks. Next thing she knew she was at a funeral looking at her dead brothers lifeless body. People started talking about him. They told stories about him and talked about him as if he were already gone. “He’s still here!” She wanted to scream. “Why are you all acting like this, he’s right there!” She would say pointing at the coffin waiting for him to pop up. But she knew it was a lie. In the blink of an eye she was watching the coffin with her little brother inside get slowly buried along with any chance he was still alive. She looked to her left to see her older brother and she flung her arms around him. “Don’t leave me. Please. Please don’t leave me.” She whispered into his ear crying. “I won’t.” He promised, and she sobbed, holding onto him tighter and watching as the remains of the mahogany brown coffin was buried.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! thanks for reading my story and have a nice day!


End file.
